


Changed

by Yulliah



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Chaptered, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulliah/pseuds/Yulliah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice comes home to find her brother there, with a boy... He thinks he's gay but isn't sure. While Jasper is definitely not gay, he says. But he can't help noticing how beautiful Edward is. And Alec thinks Edward is fun, but no one can know that. SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first multi-chaptered story. I've written and posted this on another site, but I'm not going to repeat all the A/N here. I'll just add the disclaimers!
> 
> I do not own Twilight, I just dabble around in S. Meyers wonderful world.

  


Driving home from the airport, Alice had trouble concentrating on the road. Her mind kept wondering off to the moment her wonderful holiday turned into her own personal hell.

She and Riley had spent two weeks travelling down the California coast when Riley had turned to her with a grim look on his face. "It's not working Alice."

"What do you mean it's not working? What are you saying Ry?" Alice had said, dread rising in her chest.

"I don't think I love you any more, I don't think I have for a while now. I'm sorry Alice, but I'm going back to New York."

They had been together for over six years now. Only recently had they decided he would move into her small brownstone in Seattle. All Riley's belongings, packed into boxes, were ready to be moved from his apartment to her house right after their three week vacation. It would've been the start of the rest of their lives. Turning into the serene cul-de-sac, it now felt like her life had come to an end.

Walking in her front door, Alice noticed three things. First, there was someone else in the house she had thought would be empty. Second, she didn't know the slender dark haired figure sleeping on her couch. Third, her living room is a mess, complete with left over pepperoni pizza and used condoms on the coffee-table.

"What the...", she stopped speaking as the door behind her flung open. Her startled looking brother Edward stood frozen in the doorway. His coppery hair a ruffled mess, his bright green eyes filled with fear. He was holding a brown grocery bag.

"Sis, you're back.." He straightened his shoulders and walked in, closing the door behind him. "I thought you wouldn't be here for another five days."

Alice just looked at her brother for an uncomfortable moment. "Yes, well... Riley broke it off, so I took an early flight back." she snapped and let out a sigh. Edward moved toward her putting his bag on the ground.

"Seriously? What the hell happened?" he asked, a sad frown forming on his face.

Alice didn't want to talk to her little brother about any of it. Actually, she had wanted nothing more than to come home to her clean empty house and curl up in a ball. A plan, which had been meticulously ruined by her brother and what seemed to be a girl on her couch.

"Never mind that now, what the hell is going on in here? Why are you here?" she spun around facing her living room. "And better yet, why is there a girl sleeping on my couch?"

Edward's cheeks flushed red, he stumbled forward a few paces and than realised what Alice had said. He let out an involuntary nervous chuckle and started pushing Alice towards the kitchen gently. "I'll explain it all, and we'll talk. But first get yourself a nice cup of tea while I get rid of my... ehm... friend."

"Edward, no! I'll make a pot of tea, but than I'm going to take it into my living room, and have a talk with you AND your friend. So you have five minutes to get her decent!" Alice was livid. Not only had he broken into her house at the worst possible time, he was trying to hide something from her.

Edward's face turned pale. "You want to eh... you don't want me to eh... you eh... I-I... we..."

"Get her to get dressed Edward, I'll be there in five. And for god's sake, clean up your filth!" said Alice, turning around and going into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight, I just puzzle with S. Meyers incredible pieces.

_God, oh god..._ Edward's mind was in overdrive. _Why did she have to come back. I have to get rid of Alec, Alice can't see him. She'll tell dad, I'm dead..._ He sprinted to the couch and quickly put the condoms in an empty bag of crisps.

"Alec... Alec, get up! You have to go now! Alice is here! Alec!" he whispered frantically to the boy on the couch. "Alec!" The boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha... Whut?"

Edward was losing it. "Alec get up, get dressed, leave. She thinks you're a girl, you have to go before she gets back in here!" Alec nearly jumped off the couch, reaching for his jeans.

"What is she doing here? I thought you said she wouldn't be back this week!"

"Yes, well, she is, now get your ass out of here!" Edward replied.

Alec swiftly got dressed and was about to disappear quietly through the garden doors when Alice walked in. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" The boys froze in their steps, their backs to the tiny woman. Scared to turn around and face the reality of the situation.

Edwards composed himself first and spoke. "Sorry Alice, my friend really doesn't feel comfortable meeting you like this." He hoped his sister would let it slide, but he could've known she wouldn't.

"Sit down!" Alice said as Edward heard the rattling of a teapot and cups being placed on the coffee-table. He nervously fumbled his hands while turning around. His heart pounding, closely watching Alice while Alec also turns to face her. His stomach turns as he sees Alice realizing the long dark hair belongs to a boy. "Edward, what the hell?"

Alice threw her arms in the air in defeat and sat down only to jump up again. She picked up a bottle of lube from the chair she had tried to sit on and dropped it quickly. "My god Edward! You were using my house as a fuckpad?"

Edward woke up from his catatonic stare. "We didn't go anywhere near your bedroom, I promise Alice, I just... We couldn't... With dad at home... I-I..."

Alice ignored him and rambled on, "And since when are you even gay? Why didn't you tell me?"

Alice let out a sigh and sat down on a clean looking chair. "I trusted you Edward, I thought you trusted me too?"

Edward examined her face, she looked very tired, exhausted actually. "Ally? Are you OK? I mean... of course you're not OK, but is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't know Edward, I need a moment. I need... I'm going to take a shower. Can you please clean up this mess before I get back downstairs?" Alice stood up.

"Yeah..." Edward whispered barely audible while she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight, I just loved S. Meyers boys so much I couldn't help myself.

  


Alice leaned her back against the wall for a minute. How did her life turn upside down with the speed of light? She had been ready, ready to start a life with Riley. Now she was alone, and she wasn't ready for that at all. And what was with Edward?

A couple of years back he got into a fight with his best friend Mike. He started dating and Edward complained Mike had forgotten about him and never had time for him any more. I had wondered if maybe Edward felt more than just friendship for Mike, but he had said no. And when he started dating Bella, I let the idea go. And now her 17 year old brother was using her house as a motel, with a guy. Didn't Edward trust her enough to tell her he was gay?

Voices were coming from the living room. "Alec, help me out here, I want this clean and fresh when she comes back."

"I don't care what you want Ed.."

Edward growled,"Don't call me Ed!" It sounded like someone was kicking the table.

"I'll call you whatever I want Ed. I'm done with this. You know I don't want people to know about it, and now your sister knows. I told you before and I'll say it again. I am not gay, I don't love you, whatever this is is fun, but that's all it is. Fuck Ed, I'm not sitting here having tea with your fucking sister!"

Alice quickly ran up the stairs as she heard someone walk towards the hallway. In the safety of her bathroom she took off her clothes and turned on the shower. Once the hot water was flowing down her back she finally cried. She cried silently, for what felt like an hour, before she turned off the water and got out. She dried herself and put on a pair of Riley's old sweats he had left there. They still smelled like him.

Coming down the stairs her stomach growled. "Hungry?" Edward smiled at her tentatively.

"I could eat", she answered softly. Together they walked to the kitchen and Edward fixed them tuna sandwiches. They ate in silence.

"Ally..." Edward started as she was swallowing down her last bite. "Ally I'm really sorry, I know I let you down big time and I'll make it up to you, I really will, if you'll let me. I packed my stuff and I'll be out of your hair right now if you want me to be. Can you forgive me?" He looked genuinely guilty examining her face from under his long lashes. She was still angry though. More hurt than angry actually.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"Because I'm not sure I am." He let out a frustrated moan.

"I was confused I liked Mike, but than you asked me and I freaked out. I started dating girls, and after a while I thought I liked Bella. But than she introduced me to Alec and I was confused all over again. And when she dumped me, well... I know I told you I was heartbroken and all, but I was actually relieved. The thing that got me heartbroken was that I now wouldn't see Alec any more." Edward stood up and went to the sink.

Staring out the window he sighed again. "I didn't want to tell you because of dad. He's going to kill me you know. Are you going to tell him?" He turned to face her with a look of sheer anguish on his face. Alice's heart ached for her little brother, their father was an ass and she understood the fear, growing in Edwards eyes as she stayed silent.

Their father had treated their mother badly when she was a child. Their mother Esmé had been forced to marry him by her parents because she was pregnant with Emmett. Their father Aro had been in love with Esmé for a very long time, and when her boyfriend bailed on her he stepped in to claim her as his wife.

He had beaten Emmett badly, because he was not his son. And as their mother tried to protect her son, Aro would tell her she was a whore. And she would drink her pain away every night.

When Alice went to college, Esmé met Carlisle, who helped her get sober and leave her husband. Unfortunately the courts granted Aro primary custody over 10 year old Edward. His mother being an alcoholic.

"No, I'm not going to tell him." Alice said as Edward started breathing again. She hadn't noticed he had held his breath the entire time. "Did you really think I would?"

Shame spread over his face. "Yes, but I guess I shouldn't have."

Alice stood up from her chair and walked to Edward, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you honey, there's nothing you could do to change that." He put his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. "And you don't have to go anywhere, you can stay with me for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight, I just let my imagination run wild.

  


Edward sat at the kitchen table having breakfast as Alice walked in. "You want me to drive you to school Edward?" He looked up and flashed her an endearing smile.

"Would you? Alec drove me here and my car is still at home."

"Where does dad think you are by the way?" Alice asked him.

"He thinks I was staying at Mike's over the weekend, but Ill call to say I'm staying with you for a while. As if he'd care."

"Ok, well, we're leaving in 15 minutes, We'll go by dad's to pick up your car." He gave her another smile.

"Thanks Ally."

Half an hour later Edward drove his car onto school grounds. The parking lot was still fairly empty, but he saw Alec's car in it's regular spot. _Good, hope he'll talk to me after yesterday's fiasco._ Alec had walked out on him, leaving Edward to clean up the mess they made. It hurt thinking about Alec, he wanted to be able to really be with him. Like he had been with Bella. _Not very likely_ he thought as he got out of the car.

He saw Alec as he rounded the corner. The boy stood up and walked the opposite direction. "Wait Alec, hold up." Edward went after him. When he nearly caught up Alec stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want from me Edward? I told you I'm done with this."

"Please Alec, Alice won't tell anyone. I know you aren't in love with me, but I'm not ready for this to be over."

"Seriously Ed, I really couldn't care less about what you're ready for." Alec replied looking annoyed. He started to walk away again.

"Please?" Alec paused as Edward spoke, but continued on regardless.

First period dragged on for ages, while Edward tried not to think about Alec, failing horribly. Second period he dragged himself to Biology where he sat down next to Mike. "Hey Edward, where have you been? Your dad called the house asking for you. I figure you told him you were staying at my place, so I told him you were in the shower. I called, went straight to voice mail. Met a nice chick?" Edward eyed Alec who stiffened in his seat two rows up.

"Yeah, one of those fleeting things, you meet, you fuck and than she dumps you." Mike chuckled next to him.

"Those are the best, you don't have to go through all the drama."

Mike went on talking about his own weekend, but Edward didn't hear him any more. Jessica just walked in with the most beautiful creature Edward had ever laid eyes on. He had curly hair down to his jaw line, the colour of honey. He had a slender build, a little thin, but Edward could see his muscles through the plain blue longsleeve he was wearing. And his smile, oh god, he was lighting the room. He turned his face toward Edward, like he felt his stare. Their eyes met, and for a second the boy's eyes widened, until his face turned into a frown and the he turned his head to face Jessica. Edward felt heat spreading from is stomach. His face flushed and he got hard.

"Settle down everyone." called Mr. Banner, "everyone this is Jasper Whitlock, he just moved here from Texas, let's all make him feel at home."

The sexiest voice Edward ever heard said; "Thank you Mr Banner, Sir." Our teacher waved him away.

"Take your seat next to Jessica, I believe you've met." The heat in Edwards body turned up a notch. Jessica sat right in front of Mike, so Jasper would be sitting right in front of him. "Right, if you could all open your books to page 68, today's topic is..." Jasper strolled down the aisle, his eyes meeting Edward's again. The frown was back in an instant, and before Edward could smile at him, the boy quickly averted his eyes.

Alec turned his head to Edward, but he didn't see, he only had eyes for this blond wonder sitting down in front of him. Alec sighed frustrated and got his book from his bag. It hit the table with a blow. Edward looked up in confusion. He eyed the back of Alec's head. _What was that about?_ he wondered, but didn't really give it a second thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight, I'm just lending S. Meyers boys for my little fiction.

  


This day couldn't have started any worse for Jasper. They had already moved across the country, leaving behind his friends, his girlfriend, his childhood home and the memories of a life with his father still in it. And now as he stepped outside the house he slipped on a patch of moss and fell into a puddle of water. "Shit" he cursed under his breath.

"I heard that" his momma called from the porch. _Well at least she seems a little less sad._

His father died a year ago, and his momma had been depressed since. A few weeks ago she decided she wanted to live closer to her brother Peter and his sons, the only family they had left. So now they lived in a tiny town 30 minutes from Seattle.

He drove his car to his new school. _Of course Rose wouldn't have to switch schools, she was already going to college in Seattle._ A car came from the opposite direction, swaying. It almost hit him, but he managed to drive his car into the ditch far enough to avoid a collision. He sat there for a moment, hoping his heart would calm down, before driving on. But as he paddled the gas the car wouldn't move. _Just my luck, now the freaking car is stuck in the mud._

Another car stopped next to his, a girl getting out. She knocked on his window and he opened the door. "Hey, you got car trouble?"

"Yes, some idiot drove me off the road and now I'm stuck in the mud." The girl gave him a broad smile.

"Well, can I offer you a lift stranger? You must be the new kid in school." Jasper looked stunned for a moment, but composed himself.

"Yes, I am. It's very nice to meet you miss..."

"Jessica, Jessica Stanley."

"Well I am Jasper Whitlock, and I'd love to take a lift to school."

By the time they pulled into the school's parking lot Jasper regretted taking the ride. His first impression of the girl was good, but during the 10 minute drive she turned out to be very obnoxious. She gossiped the whole way about people he didn't even know. And besides that she kept grabbing his leg every time she thought she said something funny. Which she didn't.

She than walked him into the administrative office and told the secretary she'd show him to his classrooms. Luckily first period he had calculus, and she had English. Though she promised him to pick him up for they second period biology class.

Calculus was rather boring, he had no trouble with numbers. The girl next to him, Bella had trouble with it though, so he spent the hour explaining it to her.

When the bell rang he packed his books quickly, hoping he could avoid Jessica, who was standing right outside the door. "I got to leave English a little early so you wouldn't have to wait for me!" she hooked her arm into his. _Great!_ he thought as he walked with her to their next class.

Jessica was telling him some story about kinds that would be in their biology class but he wasn't listening. They walked in the door as she smiled up at him. There was a question in her eyes, and he really didn't want to be rude. He gave her a dazzling smile, the one he usually saved for his Momma. At that moment he felt a pair of eyes on him. The smile still on his face he turned to see who was staring at him.

That's when he saw him. He was exquisite. Thick wild looking hair in a rusty copper colour. And the greenest eyes he ever saw. He could swim in those eyes, he wanted to kiss those eyes. _Wait, what?_ A dark frown crossed his face. _What the hell Jasper, get a hold on yourself, that's a guy you were just thinking about!_

He turned his face to the teacher introducing him, he thanked the man and started towards his assigned seat, next to Jessica. _Uch..._

He took a quick glance at the boy with the green eyes, he was looking back at him, and Jasper felt his dick swell. _What the hell!_ he averted his eyes and sat next to Jessica, still feeling the boy's stare on his back. He really didn't want to think about what just happened, but the uncomfortable situation in his jeans forced him. Until a loud bang broke the strain of thoughts and he opened his book.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight, I just have my way with S. Meyers boys.

  


At the end of the forth period Mike hit Edward in the shoulder. "Hey, wake up, where's your head at? That must have been some weekend."

Edward shrugged. "Don't get me started, let's grab some lunch." He started out the door, but Mike stopped him.

"Edward, you really want to stop staring at dudes man!"

Edward looked perplexed. "Excuse me?"

Mike shrug his shoulders. "No really, you've been staring at that Alec guy for weeks, and today you're staring at the new kid." He chuckled. "I mean, I know you dig chicks, but it's weird. If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were gay." And with that he stalked off towards the cafeteria.

Edward still standing in the classroom doorway felt flustered. Seriously, this couldn't be happening. If Mike had noticed, soon other people would be noticing.

"Hey man, are you just going to stand there?" Edward turned around, baffled by the southern drawl.

"S-sorry!" He stumbled backwards from the door opening and tripped. He would've fallen flat on his ass if Jasper hadn't grabbed his arm to keep him up.

Back on his feet Edward pulled his arm back. Jasper's touch still burning his skin, the warmth of it moving straight to his cock. Jasper narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, as if starting to say something. Edward held his breath, but Jasper closed his mouth again and it turned into a thin line. Whatever he wanted to say, he clearly thought better of it.

Jessica slapped them on their backs. "Come on boys, lets go, before Mike eats everything." Jasper let out a weird sound, somewhere between a gasp and a giggle. Edward shifted uncomfortably , his jeans still tighter than normal. _Hu_ _rray for shoulder bags!_

The three of them walked to the cafeteria, Jessica put her arms around both the boys' shoulders, leaning in her head between theirs. Edward felt Jasper's shoulder pressed against his, he let out a moan. Both Jessica and Jasper twisted their heads to look at him and he felt his blood rising to his cheeks. "What? I got boobs in my back, and pretty huge ones at that!"

Jessica let go of him and smacked the back of his head. "Yeah, well, if you weren't such a prick all the time, you might score a little more often."

Jasper slid one arm around Jessica's waist, and pulled her closer. "Will you be sharing a table with me Jessica?" he says as his other hand opens the cafeteria door. Edward felt a sharp stab going through his chest.

They all sat down at Mike's table, and Mike shoots Edward a scrutinizing look. "What's with you?"

"Jess just hit me." Mike laughed.

"What did you do, grab her ass?"

Edward took a bite from the pizza he got and mumbled "Yeah, something like that."

He let his eyes wander off, resting on Jasper and Jessica, who seem to be caught up in each other. Jasper flicked his eyes at him, with an annoyed expression on his face.

Edward swallowed hard. _Oh my god, he probably noticed me staring at him... Look away Edward, look away!_ But he has trouble turning his head.

Mike pokes him. "Come on dude, you're scaring me."

"Sorry man, I just had a really weird weekend, I'm dead tired and a little hung over."

The last few hours went by without any hint of excitement. Just piles of assigned homework and long gazes out the windows. Though Alec kept looking at him, which was really weird. Alec never ever looked at him, at least not while in school. The boy usually acted like Edward didn't exist.

The school was almost empty now, while Edward walked to his locker. Thoughts about Alec's strange glares still occupying his mind. _Think of the devil._ he thought as Alec came around the corner.

"Follow me!" he heard as they passed, so Edward turned around, acting like he forgot something. Alec went into a boys bathroom and Edward quickly followed. As soon as he walked through the door he got dragged into a stall and rushed up against the door.

"What the hell are you doing Alec? I thought you were done with this? I-I... We're in school, come on ma..." His words got stuck in his throat, as Alec moved his tongue over his Adam's apple.

"I changed my mind!" Alec growled, sending vibrations all through Edward's body. He was damn hard, had been all day long and his resistance got ripped of, together with his jacket. "I don't care we're in school right now Ed, Fuck! I just really have to have you, right... fucking... now...!" he emphasised the words by bucking his dick against Edward's hip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight, I just have these dreams about S. Meyers boys I got to share.

  


Alec pushed himself up against Edward a little harder. He was actually planning on letting the little fuck sweat for a couple of days, but than he goes and gawks at the new guy all day. It's not like he was jealous, for that you had to actually care, and Alec didn't care about Edward. Pffff, no, he ain't no sissy boy or something, he was just horny often and Edward had a nice little tight ass.

"Oh I'm definitely going to Fuck you, right here, right now!" he moaned into Edwards ear, while unbuckling his belt. He opened his jeans and pushed the boy's head down to his cock. He rested his back against the side of the stall while Edward slides his boxers down. A his escapes from his lips as Edward blows hot air over the head of his now thriving member. "You little fuck, you're mine, all mine!"

He feels a tongue flick his balls and Edward takes the side of his shaft into his mouth. Going from base to top, Edward moans, sending shivers down Alec's spine. Hands grab his ass and pull his hips closer. Edward slides his tongue over his slit where pre-cum had already formed, just before he takes Alec into his mouth entirely. As his dick hits the back of Edward's throat, the boy swallows around him, making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

 _This isn't going to take long like this, but I'm not coming inside his mouth!_ Alec thinks as he pulls Edward up by his hair. He nearly rips open Edwards jeans and flips him around, pushing him back up against the stall door. He quickly takes a condom from the pocket of his jacket and rips open the pack. He puts it on and spits onto his hand.

No way he's going to take it much longer. He wets his cock with the saliva in his hand and leads it up against Edwards tight entrance. With one shove he buries himself deeply inside. Edward squirms and tenses his muscle around Alec's dick. _That feels so fucking good!_ Alec thinks and he moans. Beyond caring how Edward is feeling he starts moving in and out, picking up the pace.

Alec feels the explosion ripping through as he thrusts deep inside the little fuck. He leans up against Edwards back, catching his breath, before sliding out and removing the condom. Without another word he walks out of the bathroom, leaving Edward panting and throbbing.

Alec smiles to himself. _Definitely still mine!_ he thinks as he walks to his car and drives off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight, I just mess up S. Meyers boys and than try and make it right again.

  


Edward slowly pulled up his pants, letting out a groan. He had not been ready for the rough penetration he just had. And with that, Alec had given him no time to adjust at all. It had hurt a lot, it still did. He stumbled to the sink, splashed some water over his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

 _God Edward!_ he said to himself, _why do you still put up with that guy?_ He really didn't know. After Bella had introduced them, he had dreamt about Alec for months. Every time her cousin hung out with them, he felt aroused, and not because of Bella. They would have the best sex after Alec left, while Edward was thinking about him.

When Bella dumped him, he was afraid he wouldn't spend time with Alec any more. But much to his surprise, Alec had called his house and asked if he wanted to come to a game with him and 'the guys'. Though there never were any guys, and they had gone to some deserted shed in the woods. After he had given head for the very first time in his life, the smile of a fool in love still on his face, Alec had crushed his bliss.

"You know Ed, I will really have some fun having my way with you." he had said. "Just don't go all gooey on me, I'm not your sissy boyfriend. I mean, you're a hot little thing, and I'll fuck your brains out, but I'm not gay. So don't go falling in love with me, as I sure as hell won't fall in love with you. Got that?"

It had been to late. Edward was already in love with Alec, and he would almost agree to anything as long as he could be with him. Well not _be_ with him, but at least be physically with him. "I'm so fucked up!" Edward said out loud while turning away from the mirror.

As Edward left the bathroom he saw Jasper and Jessica come out of the administrative office. He had his arm around Jessica's shoulder as he turned his head. Their eyes met for a second before Jasper quickly turned back and planted a kiss on Jessica's cheek. Jessica giggled and placed her hand on Jaspers ass. _W_ _hat an incredible ass._ Edward thought gazing after them.

His phone rang and he checked the called ID. "Fuck!" he cursed as he answered the call. "Hey dad, what is it?"

_"Where the hell are you? I tried to call you the whole weekend, but I only got your voice mail!"_

"Yeah sorry dad, I forgot to take my charger to Mike's. What did you need me for?"

 _"I need you to pick up some shit and stay with that bitch and her fucking doctor. I got company for a while, and I don't need your sorry ass around!"_ Edward let out a relieved sigh.

"Not a problem dad, I ran into Alice and she asked me to stay with her for a while, so I'll just go there." Edward wasn't really expecting a loving reply, but he was surprised that his father just hung up without so much as a goodbye.

He would go by his house and pick up some clean clothes and school books quickly, before going to Alice's place. _Oh man Alice!_ he remembered the reason she was home already. He had been so wrapped up in his own little teenage drama that he forgot she was going through something much worse.

He drove his car to the nearest grocery store, and picked up everything he needed for some chicken Marsala, his sister's favourite. His ass throbbing painfully the entire time. At home he filled a duffel bag and drove to the city. Back to his sister's cosy brownstone, a safe haven for a messed up teenager like himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple of chapters will soon follow!


End file.
